Ai no Tsuki
by arisu rin
Summary: AU. In a kingdom where darkness is abolished. A young man hides his dark soul with a smile as he serves the court as a knight.With the light of the moon he hides his darkness while many fall for the light. To survive all needed is a good facade.Ash/Harem


**_Disclaimer:_** No ownership of Pokemon. I own the plot, steal it and I'll hunt you down. **_  
Pairings:_** Ash/Harem**_  
Inspiration:_** The Dark/Ash and Ash/Harems fics out there. And there authors. And Tobi from Naruto. And Music. And Pokemon the Abridged Series.**_  
_**And Prince of Perisa too.**_  
World: _**Alternate Universe**_  
Notes: _**I chose **Ashraf**, because Ashura seemed to be used too much. Also Ashraf means distinguished in Arabic. I think.**_  
Summary: _**In a kingdom where darkness is abolished. A young man hides his dark soul with a smile as he serves the court as a knight. Survival in the world of light, can only be done with a good facade. With the light of the moon, he hides his darkness as many fall for the light. Ash/Harem. AU.**_ (Note: May not be the summary shown in the summary box thingy.)  
Thanks: _**For reading the story, review please. Curious to know people's reaction to this**_. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ai no Tsuki**

"_Princess, did you ever wish to fly to the moon?"

* * *

_

His name was Ashraf Satoshi, and he was the knight for the kingdom. A guardian, a handsome one in fact, whose amber eyes blazed fire, yet could be as cold as ice. The one whose raven hair fell on his face, whose smirk caused women to swoon and men to scowl day and night. He was the knight for the princess.

In the history of this kingdom of Acadia, no one has ever set their eyes on the princess. No one, not even the guards know of her beauty, her voice, her smile. No one, but her family, who keeps her hidden in her room, for a girl with such beauty, is too precious to be revealed to the world. People still believe in the existence of the princess, despite the fact that they have never seen her face but, they could see genuine fatherly pride in the king, and how the Queen would glow at the mere mention of her daughter. Only thing known about the princess is her name.

Dawn.

Everyone in the kingdom, would walk through hell for her, and most have. There were wars that occurred in this land. Terrible wars, filled with hideous beasts, and vicious monsters who call themselves humans. No one shall enter Acadia, but there's a catch. No one shall abscond as well. The banished, don't exist here. Only punishment for the banished is death, or life in the dungeons. Neither peaceful, nor kind, for evil, dark magic, dark souls are banished here, but still one remains.

Ashraf.

That young man had the unique ability to hide is true personality with a smile. His naïve, happy go lucky personality, not to mention the devotion to the kingdom and the royals led him a spot in the guard. But those traits were only a façade, only the devotion was there. For the kingdom didn't approve of guards so calculating and cruel; those would only lead the kingdom to bad times. Bad times, such as dictatorships, plagues of sickness and poverty; a dark era full of dark magic and death, those have already been suffered centuries ago.

Now the kingdom is prospering and with it Ashraf is prospering. The mask he wears must be arduous to be wearing around company, but the boy manages, for he has a dark soul. Ashraf is what is name means, distinguished, for he is the most accomplished guard in the group, not to mention the most trustworthy. Which is why he has been granted access to rest in the royal chambers, the only catch is that the Princess shall not see him, nor shall he see the Princess.

And he did just that.

But there were nights, in the empty hallways of the castle, there in the shadows he could have sworn he saw an angel.

…

"_Dear knight? Will you tell me your name?"_

"_For a price."_

"_I'll pay it."_

"_I don't think you'll want to, Princess. It's too great of a price. Right now, don't you think my love is enough?"_

…

It was a ritual.

Every night, she would wander the hallways in a clear daze, hidden by the shadows. Barefoot, she felt the coolness of the tile and the warmth of the air clash against her body. Dark navy blue hair fell past her shoulders, framing her delicate face. Soft, intricate blue eyes, the same shade of her hair, if not a few shades lighter. Full of sinuous grace, and flowing gestures she was beautiful. Blossoming…no she had blossomed into a beautiful seventeen year old girl.

Her parents were already beginning to mention suitors to her as if attempting her to fight for her rights to see the world, but she never did. It just didn't interest her. Of course, she loved Acadia for it was a beautiful land full of good people and magic, and it was in her nature to love balls and she would just adore to be swept off by a prince, but once you lived in solitude, it was hard to be apart from it. The loneliness becomes your closest friend.

And there in the loneliness she saw him.

She peered through the slightly open door, and took a look inside her eyes widening as she gazed. He was lounging on the bed much like a cat, his eyes closed and a lazy smirk on his face. His chaotic ebony hair framed his face, and his facial structure had a delicate yet, masculine feel about it. He was lean too, she couldn't see the muscles, but she knew that they were there. He was handsome, probably the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. If only she could see his eyes… As she heard him rustle in the bed, she backed a way as she saw him open his amber eyes sleepily.

They were beautiful, his eyes.

A tawny, auburn color, so full of life and death. She stood there, against the wall shocked of the emotions she saw in there. It was the eyes of a child, yet with the maturity of a man. She was hypnotized from the emotions that she didn't notice him approach her with a lazy grin.

"Why, hello Princess."

…

"_I won, Princess. I think I deserve my prize."_

"_Prize?"_

"_You know, you told me if I won the match, I would be receiving a kiss from the Princess."_

"_I never agreed to that!"_

"_Yes you did, you promised me I would receive a reward of my choice."_

"_A mere kiss, is what you fancy?"_

"_Princess, after one kiss you shall want more."_

…

He was amused.

As he lay stretched across the bed, lounging, he could sense a pair of eyes staring at him, in shock. Of course, he could tell it was a woman. If it was a man, only one glance was needed before, barging in there. And besides a woman's gaze was much more delicate and subtle than a man's. As he opened his eyes he could see her again.

Blue-black hair that could be considered navy, maybe a few shades lighter. It framed her face, out lining her delicate features. Her wide blue eyes of a child that show false maturity, she was merely a child in this world, but she was a beautiful woman. He continued to study her, admiring her lithe, willowy body and imperial grace.

She didn't seem to notice him yet, apparently seeming to be in shock, or musing about something. And shall admit, he's curious to see what a stunning princess like her, is thinking of, must be something grand, if it had captured her attention like that.

Upon making his way closer to her, he spoke. "Why, hello Princess." His voice was still husky with sleep, and by the indignant look on her face, he understood that she recognized the amusement laced in his voice. "How do you know, I'm the princess?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed much like a feline's.

"Simple. I've seen every single Royal and know them by name and face. Yours is the only face, I do not know. It's clear that you are the Princess spoken so greatly about, the princess without a face to the name. And let me say, you are just as beautiful as the name allows. So full of life."

"Quite a charmer, for a commoner," she stated; he could distinguish the smile struggling not to show. "Actually, I'm one of the knights for the kingdom. One of the royal ones, one of the best ones that are allowed to reside in the royal chambers."

"There are other knights here?"

"No, of course not Princess, for you see, other knights may be rewarded to different areas in the kingdom. They may be given land, and may be Barons or Lords of the land. I for one, have no interest in such matters. So they've rewarded me, with my own chamber here."

"You must be quite the knight."

"I am."

She rolled her eyes, "Vain, aren't you?"

He regarded her with upmost composure, which caused her eyes to look up at him perplexed. "Do you, Princess, regard everyman like this? Assuming that all men are conceited fools, who shall just use woman, isn't very a wise thing to do when you are at the age of marriage." He paused, ignoring her defiant stare, and continued. "I'll just warn you Princess. I'm not the vainest male, you'll meet. Maybe the most arrogant, for vain is more of feminine term; one more thing, Princess," He halted once again, and regarded her eyes, which seemed to be saying, _What more to you wish to say?_ "You're grammar, Princess." His voice began to show more humor as he spoke.

"Vain, means many things. But it mainly means to be excessively proud, especially of one's personal appearance. Which isn't what I'm, for I did not make any remarks stating my appearance, but judging by the way you were staring at me, you must have found me handsome, didn't you?"

She drew in a deep breath, and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I may have found you handsome, but I certainly didn't find that personality of yours charming. Outsides appearance is mainly used to persuade people into trusting you. The most common mistake of people is to trust the outside appearance for if a man has a clean, crisp façade. People will generally trust him more. If the man has a dirty, disorganized look, not many people will trust him, because if you don't look the part, you generally won't get the job. As far as I can see, you've just charmed my family into trusting you."

"But you can't see very far, for you didn't see what I've done for your kingdom, Princess. You Princess, are judging me on my looks and my manners. Two things that royal and the higher class generally think off. But you forgot to judge me on my actions. Which you have never seen, you'll never know if it'll be me saving your life, one day."

The Princess huffed, "What is your name, knight?"

He smiled, and he could feel the fear crawling up her back, "My name, Princess, is not one of your concerns. Reporting me to your father, would only get you in trouble. It won't be good if the first word of the Princess is unpleasant. And besides it was your error, for you stumbled across me first."

And with that, he began walking off into the night.

She looked distraught for a moment, before shouting, "Wait, where are you going?" as she rushed to catch up with him.

He just chuckled, "Don't worry, Princess, you shall see me again. It's inevitable after all; I am residing here, for then there will always be a chance for you to stumble off and see me. You interest me, in spite of this rather rude beginning."

Ashraf glanced at her face, smiling at her gently before walking away, it appeared if she didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. A vibrant red blush was appearing on her face, which he didn't notice, for he hadn't even turned around once.

And by the time she had regained her composure, he was gone.

…

"_Despite your clever words, you really aren't that romantic, my knight."_

"_But that's what makes me romantic, milady. And that is the fact that I can be romantic without even trying."_

"_It's the simple things that mean the most."_

"_That was wisely spoken, for a young naïve princess, not yet familiar with the order of the world."_

"_I take offense to that."_

"_How shall I apologize to regain the trust of the Princess?"_

"_A kiss."_

"_A kiss? Well consider it granted."_

…

She saw him two weeks later. He was battered and bruised and still smiling that damned smirk that continued to irk her in her dreams. When he appeared at her chambers, she fought the urge to scream, "I told you, I would be back, Princess."

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, anger and embarrassment mixed into one. He looked confused, "I thought I told you, I'm back just like I said."

She shook her head, "I meant why are you in my chambers? Couldn't you just be in the hallways, or even better in your chambers. Far from me. Instead, I find you lounging on my bed, like you own it. Can you imagine what a fright it gave me, finding a man lounging in my bed, in the evening?"

"Men are what women fear most. I can see that you're no different Princess?"

"Do you enjoy confounding me?"

"Confounding, tell me Princess, how do I perplex you?"

"By simply existing, you say one thing, but mean another. A paradox, is what you are." She noted his eyes looking at her with interest, as she continued, "You may treat me kindly one moment, but you won't a second. You shall be humble one moment, and then arrogant the next. You keep switching sides."

"Of course I do. I have no side." As he spoke, he smiled a cold smile. She felt fear wash over her, but his smile was gone as quick as it came. "Princess, I came back as an injured soldier wounded in battle. I needed rest, and your chamber was the closet one to where I was."

"And where were you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Her chamber was the last one in sight, hidden from all the rest. But even she couldn't hold her suspicion as he spoke.

"Looking for you Princess."

It was that moment that Dawn fell for him.

She just refused to allow her feelings to appear in front of him.

Stubborn girl. She studied him, with his wounds, "Your wounds seem light, but they might scar. You must go see a medic."

He laughed, "Princess, don't you know that soldiers like wearing their scars from battles. They are victory marks, reminders. You see, Princess, every scar has a story. It holds an important memory. It's something that shall stay with one forever. I apologize if I can't be the perfect prince that has no battle scars; and has perfect chivalry, instead you have a knight with commoner behavior and rudeness. One can't change oneself."

His amber eyes seemed to shine with delight and amusement, as he continued to rest on her bed. "You should leave soon," She spoke, as she glanced through the window as it began to be darker. "People shall enter my chamber soon, to check on me. I doubt my Mother or Father will be happy to find you here."

"Good point. Thank you for your company, Princess. Much obliged."

And with that he left her. As soon as he was out of sight, she fell into her mattress and breath him in.

_..._

"_Here's a moon flower, Princess."_

"_A moon flower?"_

"_Because you bloom at night, for me."_

…

* * *

_Ta-da?_

_I always wanted to write a AU Ash/Harem story. It started off Ash/Dawn, but it might not end Ash/Dawn. Hell. I might have you vote for a couple. Just tell me which one in your reviews. I'm adding manga characters, like Yellow and Blue. Mainly because, Blue is my favorite female character in Pokemon. So yeah. Green is Gary. And Red is Ash. No point for that. I don't want to do a cliche couple, so it probably won't be Ash/Dawn, Ash/May or Ash/Misty. Too overdone. _

_Maybe another gym leader or maybe with Soul AKA Lyra (Kotone) in the anime. People told me they want Soul/Red in my poll. I don't know, we'll see in the ...Maybe Bianca from Pokemon Heroes or Anabelle from Pokemon Frontier.  
_

_Forgive my Japanense with the title. Should it be Tsuki no Ai or Ai no Tsuki? I'm not taking Japanese, I could have but my parents made me take french. As much as I love France, I wanted Japanese. It means love from the moon, or something like that. I looked it up a while back and forgot. Note that I only mentioned Dawn's name once. Calling her Princess Dawn felt weird. Rather call her Hikari-hime.  
_

_I'm rather proud of Ash's name in this fic. Ashraf. Because Ashura seemed overused, and I don't know who to credit for the name. I keep thinking of the location to be a desert. Keep thinking of Prince of Persia even though I saw it weeks back. Like a desert oasis. Hmm...don't know._

_And review, so I'll know I have your interest in this story, and also this story is worth keeping, not deleting. Don't just favorite or alert, because I WANT to know your ideas and where I can go on the story. Reviewers have to help the writer out. I didn't write 2,500 words(I went above my limit, and I'll try to keep it above my limit) for nothing. I don't like being on hiatus or anything like that. So review, critique the chapter. I'm rather proud of it, maybe cause of the effort I put in it. _

_Not sure on the genre, either. I'm going with Adventure/Romance, but if you think it should be something else, tell me with a good reason as well. You can tell me anytime throughout the chapters. Doesn't matter if it's the ending, and I'm finished with the story. If you make a good point, I'll change it.  
_

_-Arisu Rin  
_


End file.
